


Secrets

by Maria_333PH



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Altered Memories, Attempted Memory Charms, Cryptic Dragon, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and a little Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Creatures, Male Harems, Male Slash, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Open Relationships, Otps, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Self-Doubt, Sibling Incest, past betrayal, rare pairs, spells, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_333PH/pseuds/Maria_333PH
Summary: In which North Italy, among others, has been hiding his true self from the world. Unlike the others, though, he uses memory altering magic.Unfortunately (for him, anyway) there are people who end up recalling certain incidents and these people are all determined to help him feed.They also will do anything to make him see how special and deserving of love he is, despite him being himself.The brunette was the only one seeing the bad side of this... or is he just afraid...?WARNINGSYaoi/Slash/Gay Harems, Fem Slash, Incest, Magical Creatures, Magic, Out of characterness (I think...)I don't own Hetalia, its characters or its plot.





	1. Chapter 1

_**BEWARE** _

_**This story has quite a few (not that well written) lemon scenes.** _

_**Also,** _ _**Veneziano** _ _**is almost as tall as France in this story.** _

* * *

  **Lithuania: Toris** **Lorinaitis**

**Russia: Ivan Braginsky**

**North Italy/Italy: Feliciano Vargas**

**Poland: Feliks Lukasiewicz**

**‡ F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V †F * V ‡**

It was something no one in the world should ever know of.

If anyone found out, he would be at the forefront of yet another war, he was sure.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, momentarily looking at himself from the mirror. Damp brown hair clung to his forehead since he had just finished his bathing routine with a good mouth wash. His hazel brown eyes slid close as he let out a shaky breath. Light green tendrils began enveloping his body, only to swiftly disappear.

His eyes opened again, looking at his reflection. _"Why did I have to be this way...?"_  He asked himself, a frown resting on his face. _I have to feed again... Why in the world did Rome take me in...? He knew what I am... He knew the consequences of my existence, yet..._

He shook away those thoughts, closing his eyes and putting a happy look on his face.

♥ F x T ♥ F x T ♥ F x T ♥ F x T ♥ F x T ♥ F x T ♥ F x T ♥ F x T ♥ F x T ♥ F x T ♥ F x T ♥ F x T ♥ F x T ♥ F x T ♥ F x T ♥ F x T ♥ 

The meeting room was chaotic, as usual. No one could agree on any one solution for international problems.

Toris shivered where he sat. Not because Ivan had been assigned to sit right beside him, but because his jade green eyes met with hazel ones for just a fraction of a second and... They were such a beautiful, bright color...

_Why in the world would he hide them...?_

He understood, a milisecond later, as his mind was bombarded by images that caused a certain part of himself to slowly stand erect. He tensed as Russia patted his brown hair, a teasing smile was present on the larger nation's face.

_"Is something bothering you, Lithuania?"_

_"No! I'm fine! Just... uh..."_

Ivan deflated a bit, believing himself to be the cause of the other's distress.  _"I see... I shall be talking with America~"_

Toris gulped as the large country left to, no doubt, argue with his friend. For some reason, he found himself not caring that much.

Feliciano almost jumped out of his sit when the meeting was called to an end.

 _I'm pretty sure that Baltic country saw them. Ah... I'm so hungry... but he's with Feliks..._ _Hnn_ _... What should I do...?_ He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed that the said Baltic country was not making a move to leave. He blinked, wondering why in the world Feliks hadn't dragged either of them out yet.

Looking around, he found the room empty, except for the two of them. The Baltic nation had a far off look on his face.

Feliciano groaned as the situation sank in his mind. "Uhm... Lithuania...?" He began, only for the other to give a low moan.

_This is bad...! I can't feed from him, Feliks might think he's cheating...!_

Then again... the door was locked and his magic had the room heavily charmed by now, so no one would know...

 _Curse these instinctive drives!_  He thought before sighing. "I'll just have to feed without actually engaging in certain activities." He told himself before standing and walking towards the other.

**_*Not-That-Good-M-Rated-Scene*_ **

Toris breathed shakily as Italy's fingers ran through his hair. "Hah..."

Feliciano could not stop the satisfied smile that crept upon his lips. He easily pulled the Baltic's chair away from the table and reached down to play witg the other's still clothed erection.

"Hah...! Ah...!" Toris gasped and panted as the other began to stroke him. Italy knelt in front of him, carefully undoing his belt. Toris' hands reached up, clutching onto the other's arm. "Shh... I've got you." Italy whispered as Toris moved his hips to meet those sinfully soft and talented fingers. 

Lithuania continued to pant, green eyes glazed over. His hips bucked up as Feliciano slowly pulled the zipper open.  _"Hmm... No underwear...? Oh? Does Feliks get you to shave often? No, never mind. I'd rather stay out of it..."_

Toris groaned a little louder as Italy's soft, warm tongue licked the tip of his shaft, his hips moved in time with the brunette's movements, hoping to get something more.

Feliciano placed his hands on the Lithuania's hips, keeping him still as he teased the hardened shaft with kisses and hand rubs. "You taste sweet, my dear~ No wonder Feliks likes you so much~" After stating this, he took the erect member into his mouth, causing the other to moan.

Toris' hands clawed on the arms of his chair. Sweet, euphoric moans escaped his throat as Italy sucked and teasingly fingered him. After what felt like an eternity, Toris finally came and Italy lapped it all up.

**_*Scene-End*_ **

"Hah... Not really full yet, but I'll be fine for a few more days before I starve, now. Thank you." He knew the other was for too deep in sleep to hear him, which was good. He had to keep his true self a secret, lest they all wage war on him...

He had enough of war and fighting, thank you very much!

 _"Maybe I should just let Lovi be Italy... I could die if... No...! All those damn mafia would have a blast with him...!"_  He sighed again, finally finished with cleaning up. The door opened just as he sat back in his own chair.

"There you two are! We have a mall to visit~" Feliks shouted as he used two hands to point at the both of them. His green eyes then blinked. "Eh... Liet fell asleep...? That's not fair!" He dramatically combed blond locks out of his face.

_"We were supposed to go shopping, the three of us! Me, my best friend and my boyfriend!"_

Feliciano just gave his friend a close-eyed smile. Hopefully, he never finds out about what just happened...

**‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡ T x F ‡**

Toris woke to Feliks fussing over the cancelled shopping spree. He realized, with a start, that they were in their shared bedroom. He blinked a few times before feeling his face heat up.

_Did he really... Oh heavens, he was good...! What am I thinking...! Feliks and I are together! But still..._

He could not stop wondering how good the other country would be if they went all the way... and then, Feliks was in his face.

_"Toris! Did you and Feli, like, have fun without me...?! How could you...! I wanted to be there and reassure the both of you!"_

Toris could only blink owlishly at the exclamation.

_"Wha... What...?"_

_"You guys did it, didn't you? He was great, wasn't he?"_

_"He... What...?"_

_"I think he thinks people forget... I alsi think that most do forget, but a few people, like me and you, remember. I honestly think he really needs us, though. Why in the world else would he feel like he has to hide it, enough to make people forget...? He feels guilty,_ _'cause_ _he's Feeling, you know?"_

_"Uhm... Feliks...? I think I understand your logic, but why would he need to sleep with people...?"_

_"I don't know... But I wouldn't mind it if he joined us~"_

_"There might be others, you know? No, scratch that. There will most certainly be others."_

_"Feli's a sweet little thing~ He deserves all the love he can get, right?"_

_"Right... You're absolutely right."_

_"Of course I am! He's one of my best friends, after all! I would now these things!"_

Just like that, they began to think of ways to court the Mediterranean country.

If only things were as easily said as they were done...


	2. Chapter 2

**England: Arthur Kirkland**  
**America: Alfred F. Jones**  
**France: Francis** **Bonnefoy**  
**Japan: Kiku Honda**

**★ G * 8 ★ G * 8 ★ G * 8 ★ G * 8 ★ G * 8 ★ G * 8 ★ G * 8 ★ G * 8 ★ G * 8 ★ G * 8 ★ G * 8 ★ G * 8 ★ G * 8 ★ G * 8 ★ G * 8 ★**

A week had passed rather swiftly for the nations. Fortunately, for some, this meant a vacation. Alas, the G8 had an assembly to attend today. Feliciano took deep breaths to calm himself before entering the meeting room. He could easily sense three others inside.  _"_ _Ve~ Good morning~"_ He immediately put on his act, as he did not wish for them to worry about him... or find out his feeding needs...

Germany sighed, blue eyes closing in what seems to be resignation.

_"Italy..."_

"Don't worry~ I actually have something to say, this time~"

Italy patted the other's blond hair as he spoke before looking to their companions. England had a slightly flushed look on his face. "Are you okay, England?"

Green eyes swiftly focused on the table as the man mumbled incoherent words. Alfred had opted to pet his blond hair as if he were a kitten. "Yo, Iggy, dude, what's up?"

"It's nothing! Stay out of my business, you bloody git!"

"Ve...?"

_I wonder what's wrong... I'll have to talk to the fae later._

England immediately jumped at the childish man, throwing punches and curses at the younger country. Germany took a deep breath, hoping the others would hurry up and arrive so they could get this meeting over with.

**_England's POV_ **

I will admit that I have been distracted as of late. It's all that blasted Italian's fault, I tell you!

I swear...

I remember with such vividness...

Especially in my dreams...

***Somewhat-Smexy(?)-Dream***

I was in a stupor due to many reasons. Therefore, I was a bit more than happy when the blasted meeting had come to an end. I found myself drinking my sorrows away at one of my local pubs.

It wasn't long before he came up to me, breathtaking hazel eyes opened and seemingly looking into the innermost regions of my heart and soul. "Would you like something to get your mind off those problems?" He'd asked me with a persuasive smile. I instantly agreed with him. He took hold of my hand and pulled me to his car.

He had taken us to my home and had swiftly taken me to my room where clothes quickly went flying. I was pushed onto my bed by strong yet gentle hands, our faces just inches apart. He smelled much like roses. He had pulled me into a searing kiss before his hands roamed all over my body...

 _"_ _I'll make you feel pleasure like never before~_ "

And, oh! He did!

He was rough and gentle at the same time. When his hands weren't rubbing and pulling my erection, they were playing with my chest... It felt euphoric, to say the least. Not that I would tell anyone, of course.

He had teased me for a while before properly claiming me. I had thought he would not be enough to fill me, but he proved me wrong... I never felt so stretched and full before in my life! I had never experienced such a high before that night!

My room was filled with the sounds of my pleading voice and his sweet promises. He used me until we were both spent to the bone...

My mind was so far gone at the end that I  ** _almost_**  missed the words he'd chanted.

***Dream End***

Who goes about giving people so much pleasure and then expecting for them to forget?! I am most certainly  ** _not_** blushing, as well!

I've been feeling... sick as of late...

Yes, that's it.

................................................

........................................

................................

Bloody hell, who am I kidding...?

**_Third Person POV_ **

Feliciano tilted his head a little as England continuously sent him fleeting glances. He kept his close-eyed smile in place even as he panicked in his mind.  _What is it?! Do I look off?! Was Romano supposed to be here?! Does he want a battle?! Are we on bad terms with each other?! Does he_ ** _know_** _?!_

It wasn't long before the others arrived, so Feliciano was still inwardly panicking when the meeting began. Arthur had opted to start a fight with Francis as a form of distraction from his lingering thoughts of that one time incident. America and Russia immediately got into a heated debated about space and  _nanomachines_ _._

Kiku could not stop himself from watching his first and best friend. His obsidian eyes were locked onto the brunette and even if France and America were to suddenly make out, he would not look their way. Feliciano noticed the black haired nation's stare and panicked even more, if that were possible...

"Alright, enough!"

Germany shouted, bringing order to the room. The meeting went on rather smoothly after that.

"Italy, it's your turn to present."

Feliciano happily walked over to the projector, hoping that his presentation could distract him and alleviate his panic.

"On the subject of orphans and foster children..."

♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥

Finally, the meeting was over. They could all take a breather, now.

"Erm... Italy...! A word, if you please?"

Feliciano happily nodded while simultaneously screaming in his mind.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to share some tea and biscuits this weekend?"

"Ve~ I don't mind,  _England!_ "

He dearly hoped that would be the end of it. He certainly did not want to feed off of the other again...

"Wonderful! Shall I pick you up, then?"

"No need~ I'll just come by, myself~ Around three in the afternoon,  _yes?"_

"Right. I'll see you on Saturday, love~"

Arthur hurried away after the last word escaped his lips, a furious blush was spread along his cheeks.

"Love...?" Feliciano really, truly prayed that it had been said as a polite greeting and nothing else.

Meanwhile, Arthur was trying to calm the heat in his face.  _Bloody hell! Why in the world did I have to say that?! He obviously isn't looking for a committed relationship right now!_

................................................

........................................

................................

 _Or is he really_ _just_ _afraid of something...? That would explain why he wants to hide away and even try to alter my memories..._

Arthur's eyes widened in realization. He was about to return to Italy for a follow up conversation but he saw Francis and Alfred down the hall  and he did  ** _not_** wish to deal with them at the moment. So, he rightfully shut the door to his room and made up for lost sleep.

Once again, he dreamed of hazel eyes and gentle hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter took a while, but here it is! I hope you enjoy~_ **

**_P.S._** ** _[Gintokilover01](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Gintokilover01), thank you for the advice! I hope France's introduction into the plot is to your liking_**  😊

**Seborga** **: Marcello Vargas**

**South Italy/Romano: Lovino Vargas**

**Sealand: Peter Kirkland**

**Austria: Roderich Edelstein**

**‡ **M * N ‡** M * N ‡ M * N ‡ M * N ‡ M * N ‡ M * N ‡  M * N ‡ M * N ‡ M * N ‡ M * N ‡ M * N ‡ M * N ‡**

Marcello was not as ignorant as Lovino. Unlike the elder, he chose to see and hear what his favorite brother was trying to hide in plain sight. Don't get him wrong, Lovi also loves Feli. But their older brother had chosen to just accept the question dodging of his Northern half. He also had chosen to turn a blind eye on the times Feli would come home late at night...

Marcello accidentally muttered about this during one of the micronations' weekly meetings.

"What?!"

His friends shouted in unison.

"A secret event?"

"Or a secret meeting?!"

"Maybe he's doing something artful?"

"He could be seeing someone he's not allowed to...!"

"Cut it out!" Marcello shouted, his jade eyes narrowing into a glare. "I don't know what's going on with him... But I will find out. I want to help him if I can."

"We'll help you!" Peter announced as they walked along London's famous bridge. "I bet Tino knows. He's really great at these kinds of things!" He added, blue eyes shining with determination.

**★ F & A ★ F & A ★ F & A ★ F & A ★ F & A ★ F & A ★ F & A ★ F & A ★ F & A ★ F & A ★ F & A ★ F & A ★ **

Since the G8 meeting at the Parliament building has ended, Francis agreed to see Alfred at a pub. They had become closer recently- he thinks it's because the loud, boisterous nation keeps on pestering  ** _him,_**  of all people. He sighed, wondering when in the world certain things would come to light.

Like the fact that he and sweet Feli, among others, were something else entirely...

"Does he even like tea...?!"

Francis stopped dead in his tracks, cautiously turning the corner of the street, where one of Arthur's vacation houses were. _Who in the world could he be talking to?_ It appears the island nation was shooting too many questions to a fae, who was probably as clueless as he was in regards to whatever dilemma he may be facing.

"Should I bake cookies or should I make pasta, instead? Would he want a fire in the hearth or should I just turn up the heater? Do you think he would be up to a stroll along the shores or should we go to a theater?"

The fae seemed confused, wide eyes blinking as the nation kept shooting her questions she could not answer in time. Francis held back a sigh, brows furrowed in thought and worry. That is, before a thought occurred to him. " _My dear_ _Feli_ _,_ it appears not everyone forgets." He then smiles softly.  _At least he actually does care about you, unlike a certain someone..._

France continued on his way to find Alfred.  _Well, no more denying it, now... He_ _ **is**_ _cute. In his own way._ He thought with a soft chuckle.

**† M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F †**

_"Fratello? Do you have an appointment today?"_

_"Yes. I won't be late for dinner, though. As long as he has no other plans aside from tea and some small talk..."_

Marcello's eyes narrowed in thought, wondering who his brother was meeting with. Last time, he met with Greece...

_"Just come home safely..."_

_"Of course!"_

Feliciano reassured his brother with a vibrant look on his face. All the while, so many possible scenarios were playing in his mind.

**★ A & M ★ A & M ★ A & M ★ A & M ★ A & M ★ A & M ★ A & M ★ A & M ★ A & M ★ A & M ★ A & M ★ A & M ★**

The sun was about to set by the time Alfred got home. He had such a great time today.

"Al? Enjoyed your date?"

Matthew was only ever cheeky with his almost twin. Alfred never could figure out why...

"Yeah, bro!" He answered, the excitement still not leaving him. "Francis is the best! He treated me to dinner and we talked about tons of things!"  _Like_ _playin_ _' matchmaker for Italy and whoever..._

Matthew smiled at his brother's happiness. He wondered if Francis could help him in his own love life.  _No doubt he can._ He smiled at the thought of being with his crush.

**† F & R † F & R † F & R † F & R † F & R † F & R † F & R † F & R † F & R † F & R † F & R † F & R † F & R †**

Roderich heaved a sigh as he finished playing one of Chopin's many compositions. He gulped before trying to shake  _ **those**_ images from his head. _"_ _Vash_ _, you fool... How could I ever forget you? Let alone hate you?"_ He sighed, wondering how to make up with his long-time friend and love interest... A knock on his door interrupted his musings. When he saw who his unexpected visitor was, he simply blinked in confusion.

_"May I help you, Francis?"_

_"Feli has too big of a heart, doesn't he? He'll need a lot of love and support from people who actually care."_

Roderich was very much aware of it. As much as others like them were. Feliciano was far too trusting, a trait they admire yet at the same time, they wished he would be less trusting of others. They did not wish for a repeat of Feliciano's heartbreaks, after all...

_"That's one thing we actually have to worry about..."_

_"He's getting himself a harem already, without him or his loves even knowing it, hah..."_

Francis said with a fond tone, making himself at home on the sofa. Roderich only sighed, lips forming a small smile as he realized how true the words were.

_"So, how are we supposed to handle this?"_

_"I've a plan. But I need help in order for it to work."_

Francis spoke in a serious tone, his face breaking into mischief right afterwards.

 _"I'll tell the others, then."_ Roderich grabbed his phone and quickly sent one single message to the other's in their group.

**_\- Plan for_ ** **_Feliciano's_ ** **_love life at_ ** **_Vash's_ ** **_place. Be there by lunch tomorrow, Vash's time. -_ **

**♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥ F x A ♥**

Feliciano breathed in deeply.  _Okay. Just small talk over a cup of tea and some biscuits. No need to panic._ He kept thinking even as he walked up to knock on England's door. He was so lost in thought, he forgot to act scared upon seeing the towering lion statues made of stone.

"Italy?! Just come straight to the garden!"

"Okay~"

He called out, hoping to dear heaven that his voice sounded as innocently cheery as possible.

"Ve~ England, you're garden is so lovely~"

"Thank you. I do my best."

They sat together, enjoying each other's company for a short while, before the blond asked a question.

"Would you like to go to the theater?"

Feliciano momentarily froze, mind reeling with panic. He wondered if he'd slipped up, somehow...  _Does he want something more than a friendly chat?! He can't... He doesn't know, does he? Oh, shit_ _...!_

"Ve? I'd love to,  _England~"_

He hopes he hasn't been either too slow or too fast in answering... 

He certainly did not need anyone knowing about him again...

**† M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F † M & F †**

Marcello just finished his third serving of espresso when he looked at the wall clock in front of him.  _"It's eleven thirty and_ _Feli's_ _not home yet... I hope he's fine..."_ Just then, someone came in through the front door. Marcello immediately stood from the couch and went to welcome his brother home.  _"Did you have fun,_   _fratello_ _?"_

Feli beamed at his brother.

_"Yup! England's not as bad or scary as the others make him out to be! We watched an Old English play at the theater and then we walked by the sea! He was so cute~ Like an angel!"_

_"You hung out with England?"_

_"_ _Sì_ _!"_

Feliciano yawned before letting go of his brother- they had hugged before Marcello asked his question.

 _He's definitely an angel... I'll talk to Francis about it tomorrow._ Feliciano thought as he walked into his room. He slipped under the covers easily, and fell asleep in nothing but his boxers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> China: Yao Wang
> 
> Taiwan: Mei Wang
> 
> Switzerland: Vash Zwingli
> 
> Liechtenstein: Lilli Zwingli
> 
> South Vietnam: Phuong Huynh
> 
> North Vietnam: Xuan Huynh
> 
> Belarus: Natalia Braginsky
> 
> Turkey: Sadiq Adnan
> 
> Greece: Heracles Karpusi

 

**‡ E * A ‡ E * A ‡ E * A ‡ E * A ‡ E * A ‡ E * A ‡ E * A ‡ E * A ‡ E * A ‡ E * A ‡ E * A ‡ E * A ‡ E * A ‡ E * A ‡ E * A ‡ E * A ‡**

Yao and Kiku sat together, sipping tea and enjoying a comfortable silence, when a frantic green dragon suddenly interrupted their peaceful time.

_"One of these days, I swear...!"_

_"Oh, don't give me that, Yao."_

_"Please don't fight, you two..."_

The dragon huffed, smoke coming out from his nostrils.  _"Look. I told you there were others like me. I was right. Some of them got adopted by certain_ _empires_ _, it seems. I just found out about them."_ Yao mentally groaned at the idea of there being more than one annoying _boss **dragon**. _ He closed his black eyes as he took in a deep breath.

 _"Look,_ _Mayu_ _. I don't care where or who they are as long as they don't make any trouble for me or my people."_

Kiku's obsidian eyes watched his cousin, who so happened to be his self-proclaimed brother, twitch in annoyance. The dragon seemed to love messing with the elder country's long black hair. The younger nation felt relieved at having his own black hair cut short. The peace they had before the dragon's arrival only returned when Mei came into the house. She immediately invited the powerful (yet seemingly childish) being into the gardens  _(where they could soar through the clouds)_.

**‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡**

They had all met at Vash's place, like Roderich said in his message, where the other countries wouldn't bother them. Which lead to ten countries being cooped up in the living room of the old style Swiss mansion.

"So..." Ivan began, lavender eyes closing as he sipped some ' _vodka'_  from his glass. "We must play matchmaker for our selfless, dense leader-to-be,  _da?"_  His pale lavender hair almost shadowed his eyes as he spoke. "How in the world did I get roped into this?" Vash asked, green eyes narrowed in annoyance as he watched Lilli pour more wine for Francis. "Because you're a part of  ** _our_** society. A rather high ranking person, if I recall correctly." Francis answered curtly, sipping the wine rather seductively.

Vash scoffed at the man, eyes rolling in mock annoyance.  _Nymphs._ He thought to himself as he drank his own wine in a more casual manner. Roderich was very much tempted to pat his blond hair in order to calm him down.

"Careful with your thoughts, Vash. They might be overheard." Xuan dryly pointed out, brown eyes watching the blond like a hawk. Phuong smirked as she combed her fingers through her brother's long black hair. "Don't you even think of trying anything." Roderich glared at the Asians, who only shrugged and continued to snuggle with each other. "I mean it. If either of you so much as try anything..."

Phuong raised her hands in their defense. "We get it. No trying things that are even remotely bad, dirty, or dangerous with your mate to be. Trust me, we know exactly why."

Vash raised a brow at the words, eyes looking at Roderich for any kind of confirmation. The black haired man simply cleared his throat, eyes averting the inquisitive gaze.

"Why don't we get back on track, hmm?" Natalia asked as she combed Lilli's short brown hair. The girl giggled, nodding in agreement with the blond haired woman. "So, who first?"

"I say, we go with-"

Xuan was interrupted by a phone ring.  _"_ _Frère_ _._..! You said no one would call you today!" He pointed an accusing finger towards Francis as he complained in an equally accusing voice, yet his eyes were alight with mischief. "I don't have any important things to do or people to meet today!" He said with a huff, pulling out his phone and checking the caller ID, before promptly looking like Valentines just arrived early.

Sadiq just huffed while trying to get the sleeping Heracles on his lap. "Your true mischievous self is showing." His dry statement was ignored, though.

 _"_ _Bonjour_ _,_  Feli~" Francid greeted. "Yes? Arthur?" His face showed his confusion, which got everyone's interest (and worry). "Ah, that's right. He hasn't fully  _Awakened,_  yet, so..."

Francis frowned.

Francis frowning very frequently meant something was amiss.

"You're sure? Are they aware? Like Arthur, you say... I see... Alright,  _adieu_  for now, Feli." When Francis turned his phone off, everyone was very close to jumping him for answers. "Marcello, Elizaveta and Arthur are like us, but they haven't  _Awakened,_ yet." Silence enveloped the room, before Heracles opened his green eyes and he looked at each and every one of them in complete seriousness. "Let's set him up with Kiku, first. They were allies once before and are still friends today."

 _"_ _Angleterre_  needs to be stabilized first." Everyone turned their heads to France. Surprisingly, Sadiq was the first to agree. "We know how fragile angels are, especially those whose powers have been in deep slumber for far too long. He could get hurt, or worse, upon awakening." Heracles yawned, nodding off to a light sleep once more. He hadn't meant to, but he ended up snuggling into Sadiq's chest, anyway.

**★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★ V. F ★**

Feliciano had just placed his phone down when Lovino entered the dining room. They shared a look before his brother just sighed and prepared their lunch. Marcello came in not even a minute later with Sealand and Wy. _"Feli! You'll come with us_ _to_ _the Galleria, won't you?"_ Feliciano tilted his head, eyes watching as Lovino moved about in the kitchen like a pro. His brother could truly pass as a five-star chef. Or higher...

 _"Sure thing!_ _Lovi's_ _coming as well, right?"_  

The addressed tensed, clicking his tongue. 

 _"_ _Why the fuck would you say things like that without asking me first?!"_

_"Because you would have stalled~"_

_"_ _Feli's_ _right,_ _Lovi_ _~ You know it!"_

And so, Romano begrudgingly went with them.

**‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡**

"It's settled, then." Roderich said this with a sure tone. "We'll set him up with England as frequently as possible."

Nataliya nodded, already thinking of how to help. Her blue eyes brightened up at a certain idea. Lily could only giggle, though worry shone in her light green eyes.

_I hope Feliciano doesn't get mad or have a breakdown once he realizes what we'll be doing..._

**♦ F . V ♦ F . V ♦ F . V ♦ F . V ♦ F . V ♦ F . V ♦ F . V ♦ F . V ♦ F . V ♦ F . V ♦ F . V ♦ F . V ♦ F . V ♦ F . V ♦ F . V ♦ F . V ♦**

He isn't sure why, exactly, but Feliciano felt a shiver run down his spine. He just blamed it on the fact that the building hosting the  _galleria_  was practically freezing inside...

But he couldn't help feeling like something was going to happen. Really soon..


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> South Korea - Im Yong-Soo

****__Feliciano was now officially confused.

He had been on his way to another World Summit. For some reason, Germany had turned down the idea of travelling with him to Bucharest, where the summit would be held for the next few days. A few hours later, he and South Korea had crossed paths.

Now, for whatever reason, that he simply could not understand, the Asian nation insisted that they should ride the elevator together... only for it to stop in between the third and fourth floors. The meeting room was on the tenth floor and they had no way around the technical mishap that had just occured.

So, Feliciano was stuck with South Korea for an undetermined amount of time. With no one else. Just the two of them.

And he hadn't fed in a few days.

His latest feeding happened about a week ago -he'd accidentally stumbled into one of North Korea's dreams and, well, things just played out from there... Oh, how embarrassing it is to get stuck with the brother of the man he technically just had sex with...

"So, Italy?"

_"Yes!?"_

His reply was fast, almost habitual by now, and he was quite a bit glad for for it.  "Well... I was wondering if you and Kiku are really close friends?" Italy was genuinely shocked at the statement. He and Kiku are friends, yes, but they weren't as close as say, Finland and Estonia.

"We're friends. But I don't think we're as close as some countries are..." It saddened him yet at the same time he was grateful. Because he knew that Kiku would be, mostly, safe from him...

_" Really?!"_

South Korea seemed to get a tiny bit more excited with the answer. He quickly calmed down, though, upon remembering that they were stuck in a small, locked area with limited air supply.

 

‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡ M * U ‡

"I thought we agreed to start with _Angleterre_ _?!"_

"We did!!!" Phuong hissed when Francis' sudden movement caused her long black hair to get caught in one of the levers of the control room. "It's not any of our faults that he crossed paths with Yong or that he came in before England."

Xuan suddenly exclaimed a two worded statement which caused everyone to stop thinking forward and just rewind the things that have happened this morning.

 _"They_ _kissed!?"_

 

_**~Few** _ _**Hours** _ _**Ago~** _

_After finishing his breakfast,_ _Feliciano_ _had_ _immediately gotten ready for the meeting._ _He was going to ask Lovino and Marcello to accompany him to Bucharest, but he recalled them having other plans._

_So, he decided to stick with either Ludwig or Roderich, although the latter had already gone and went with Elizaveta, Lilli and Vash..._

_To his dismay, Ludwig had also just left for Bucharest with Gilbert and they wanted to_ _have_ _privacy,_ _for_ _whatever reason..._

_So he went on his own, which he honestly_ _did_ _not mind much. It meant less time to be with people, which equates to lesser chances of his instincts and urges to rear their heads. If only it could last his_ _whole_ _life..._

_Upon stepping into the_ _UN_ _building,_ _South_ _Korea had bumped into him and they had fallen onto the floor with Feliciano's back hitting the cool marble tiles._

_Their faces were so close they could feel each other's breaths on their cheeks. Feliciano internally groaned at_ _the_ _thought of being_ _so_ _close to kissing the other man._

_However, he knew very well that they could have easily fallen in a way where the Asian would appear to be offering himself, so he felt quite lucky this time around._

_**~Present~** _

Phuong was smirking as she silently cheered on her cousin. Xuan was not as excited, he had hoped Yao would get a first or maybe Kiku, seeing as they had the most opportunities to get close to Feliciano.

Francis sighed as he watched Phuong swoon over the recording of the earlier events. "Be careful, _my dear._ Your wings might come out at this rate..."

"And who would see them, _f_ _rere?"_ She asked, doing everything to keep herself from squealing and cooing like a teenager would upon seeing their favorite pairings.

"Honestly, you just need to calm down, _love."_ Xuan began to fix the little ' _mishap_ ' with the elevator when he noticed something that made him stop. "Hey, guys... Is it just me, or is there another person's shadow on the wall behind Young?"

Francis took a closer look before inhaling sharply. _"Shit...!"_

"I'm calling Fel-"

"Wait!" Xuan stopped Phuong with a raised hand. "It's gone, now. See?" He asked, pointing to the now, clear site. "Do you think that..."

"They wouldn't have been able to track us, no matter how much they wanted to." Phuong spoke with conviction. " _She_ would have made sure of it."

"Right." Francis nodded as they restarted the lift. "Let's hope we really couldn't be tracked by those people..."

_***With Feli and Yong*** _

"Are you alright?" Feliciano asked his companion. They had been stuck for roughly fifteen minutes, now, but the other man was oddly silent (aside from the brief conversation about Kiku)

Feliciano slowly realized the cause of it.

' _I really hate my instincts and magic sometimes...'_

South Korea had a dazed expression and his breathing was starting to come out in short gasps. Feliciano closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing full well what was happening.

' _Did I not feed just last week?!'_ he thought to himself, wondering why his control was this thin. Usually, he wouldn't lose control over his instincts until a month and a half after feeding. _'Oh, hell...'_

**_*brief blowjob scene starts*_ **

"Sorry about this..." He whispered before unzipping the Asian's black jeans. His hands gently pulled the other's cock out while he knelt to take it in his mouth. Before long, he was swallowing quite a handful of bittersweet cum.

He didn't notice anything amiss, until he stood up and tucked the Korean's cock back into his pants.

**_*blowjob scene is over, now*_ **

It was then, at that precise moment, that the tail ends of a flickering shadow caught his eye. By the time he started to look for it, though, the shadow was long gone...

Then, as if his little feeding session was a sign, the elevator turned back on and the two continued their journey to the tenth floor; with South Korea unaware of what had transpired.

Feliciano hoped he was unaware of both the feeding and the flickering shadow...

He had to speak with the others about the possibility of  ** _that man_** following them into this world...


End file.
